mystman12baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldi's Basics - Field Trip
Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, sometimes known as Baldi's Basics: Camping and Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™: Field Trip, is a horror roleplaying game released by Micah McGonigal in July 24, 2018 and direct sequel to Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™. The game's presence is to represent the future feature in the expanded version of the first game; field trips. The same day as the game's release, a kickstarter was launched. The kickstarter's objective is that if it reaches $50.000, the first game will become into an expanded and separated game from the demo. Controls *'WASD:' Move *'Left Click:' Pick Items & Fuel Campfire *'Holding Shift:' Run *'Spacebar:' Look Behind Gameplay Baldi's Basics - Field Trip has different mechanics. At first, the Protagonist spawns in Here School. There are hallways in the left and right side. The left hallway takes to four Fourth Walls and we find the Principal Of The Thing, who says "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls!", but does nothing to the Protagonist, remaining stationary. The right hallway takes to a Fourth Wall that can't be broken. , telling the instructions.]] In the middle, there are Yellow Doors which lead to the Outdoors, with Baldi standing in front of his bus and saying "Let's go camping". When standing the closest enough to Baldi's Bus, the Protagonist and Baldi will be teleported to a Campfire. Baldi tells that he will set the Bear Traps in the forest while the Protagonist must collect sticks to fuel the Campfire, an important mechanic in the game. Strangely, there are no other students present in the camp, but Principal Of The Thing, Arts And Crafters and Gotta Sweep might not appear in possible future updates of the game, since it doesn't make sense to them being present in a camp. The game also presents a mechanic that rather than being helpful, it is an obstacle to the Protagonist. The mechanics are the previously mentioned bear traps, which stop the Protagonist from moving for at least 5 seconds. The campfire must be lit during 3 minutes. If the campfire turns off, the Protagonist will be lost in the forest. The only thing able to do is roam in the forest until when Baldi aggressively comes out of nowhere and jumpscares the Protagonist. Unlike other times, Baldi is faster than the Protagonist, which is unusual. Baldi can't get slowed down this time and the campfire won't respawn. The game, unlike the first installment, contains the choice of the Protagonist to Baldi becoming aggressive. Failing to the have the campfire lit is like failing a math problem from the demo. Characters *'The Protagonist:' The main protagonist. It must fuel the campfire during 3 minutes and if it fails to have it lit, Baldi will kill it. *'Baldi:' Once again, the main antagonist. He is the camp councilor and one of the few campers in the forest besides the Protagonist. *'Principal Of The Thing:' This time, a minor antagonist. He serves as an easter egg. Easter Eggs *Principal Of The Thing can be found in the left hallway by passing the Fourth Walls, saying "No breaking the fourth wall in the halls!" Gallery File:Kickstart.png|The screen after winning or losing the game. File:Score.jpg|The score results, displayed before the winning / losing screen appears. File:Baldiwalk.jpg|Screenshot of an aggressive Baldi. Trivia *With the Fourth Wall being breakable, all the school rules can get broken. *It is possible that the game takes place in an alternate universe, since Baldi isn't no longer angry to the Protagonist at the beginning. **However, it can be that it takes years later after the events of the first game and Baldi doesn't remember the previous events. *Other characters don't appear besides The Protagonist, Baldi and Principal Of The Thing. Category:Baldi's Basics Category:Games